A Map's Beginning
by PropertyOfFredWeasley
Summary: How did the well-known trouble makers of the past come up with their best creation?


It's not very good, but I was bored last night and had an idea! Hope you enjoy it. The same goes for this story as all the other Harry Potter stories, characters aren't mine...yadda yadda. Enjoy!  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," muttered an irritated Sirius, "This is the second dead-ended passage we've hit tonight!"  
  
"I know," James responded as Remus looked around to find a hidden exit. Peter stood beside the wall staring at his three friends quietly.  
  
Sirius Black and his best friends (James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew) had been taking their nighttime strolls continuously since they first became students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had learned a lot about the castle in their first two years, but still had not figured out the whole thing.  
  
"Where were we going, again?" James asked as they backtracked down the corridor.  
  
"The kitchen," Remus answered, "Where else do we go at 2 in the morning?"  
  
"Good point." James added, grinning.  
  
"How come we can't find it?" Peter asked from his spot by the wall.  
  
"You know the rooms and all move just as much as we do, Wormtail!" Sirius replied, annoyed.  
  
"I give up. Let's go back to the common room tonight. I still have treats from the last Hogsmeade trip." James said as they turned down a hidden corridor to get to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I do too!" The rest of the boys chorused in.  
  
"I think I still have a few more butterbeers too, "Sirius said with a flitter in his eyes. His friends grinned at him.  
  
"Oh?" asked Remus, knowingly.  
  
"From where?" grinned James.  
  
"My secret storage." He replied in his all-so-famous you-should-have-known voice. They all sniggered down the corridor to the sleeping, fat lady's painting.  
  
"Blumper Moosk," Remus whispered to the sleeping portrait.  
  
"Why are you four out again?" She grumbled sleepily, letting them in.  
  
They hurried up the boys' staircase to their dorm. James opened his trunk and pulled out a huge bag of candy and other goodies he still somehow had, while Sirius fetched four butterbeers. They stretched out across their own beds, lost in eating and drinking.  
  
"You know what would be nice to have on a night like this?" asked Remus suddenly.  
  
"A bottle of Firewhiskey?" Sirius answered, jokingly. Remus shook his head as they all bursted into laughter.  
  
"No, a map!" Remus said, when he stopped laughing.  
  
"A map?" the others asked as their laughing stopped as well.  
  
"Yes, one that could show us all the corridors, rooms, everything on the grounds..." Remus explained.  
  
"It could tell us where people were too," Sirius added in, looking as if it was his birthday. "We could keep Snivellus off our trail."  
  
"That would make things a whole lot easier." Remus replied.  
  
"Or, we could find him and pull some new pranks on the potions wiz." James whispered, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"You guys can be mean." Peter barely whispered.  
  
"That we are." Sirius replied with his usual wicked grin across his face.  
  
"Anyways, "James said, trying not to laugh. "How would we put an all- knowing map together?"  
  
"Easy!" Remus replied, getting up from his bed. He grabbed a roll of parchment, his wand, quill and ink and headed towards the door. His friends watched him as he grabbed the door handle.  
  
"Where is he going?" mouthed James to Sirius. Sirius shrugged and got up, being joined by James. They walked over to Remus at the door.  
  
"Come on, Peter, if you want to join in on the fun." Sirius said hurridly, wanting to know Remus' plan. Remus led them out of the tower to the Seventh floor corridor. They ventured into a room they were sure very few people even knew about.  
  
"Ok, let's get started on this map." Sirius said, excitedly as they entered the room, gilled with ink, quills and standard maps of the castle.  
  
"It will be great. Our very own map. The Marauder's map!" James added as excitedly. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"That would be the best name... The Marauder's Map." Remus added as they began working on that very famous map. 


End file.
